Rainbow Ocean Era 4 The Reign Of Scythe
by Nathan Jon Fernandez
Summary: This Is A Story Created By Nathan Fernandez. The Rainbow Ocean Saga Originally Began As A Game Which I Created. However, It Became A Book Bent On Having Such A Storyline In Which You Will Never Forget. Rainbow Ocean Era 15 Completed In 2004Feel Free To EM


Oliver: What is the status of the four kingdoms?

Aden: General Cast, Scythe has destroyed them. Their flags no longer wave.

Oliver: Damn...

Aden: Sir! What are your orders?

Oliver: Train... Train hard.

Aden: General... If there is no ruler, who will rule us?

Oliver: ... I... I...

Oliver Looks Away

Oliver Thinks To Himself: I don't want to rule...

Aden: Sir?

Oliver: I will.

Aden: What shall we call our nation?

Oliver: ... The Hijarrusaifu.

Aden: Shall we fly flag?

Oliver: No. We can't be known of... Yet!

Aden: What shall our colors be?

Oliver: ... White. For the light that purifies the darkness.

Aden: Yes, sir!

Aden walks out of the temple

Locke appears before the ruins of Argon.

Locke: Why... Didn't you guys listen?

Locke walks around, seeing the ones that have fallen.

Locke: What of Cordan!

Locke vanishes and appears by the ruins of Cordan.

Locke: I'm truly alone...

Locke vanishes, and appears in the air, surveying the area.

Locke: The south... There are black and orange flags waving... Scythe has made an army... So many people... Wait... What is that?

Locke fixes on the figure of a man with long black hair and red eyes. The man is dressed in black, so that only the skin of his face and the skin of his hands show it's self. He has a golden sheath on his back covered by the waving cape that is black, and red on the inside. It has the same symbol his sword does.  
He seems to be looking straight at Locke, and smiling.

Locke: What the... ?

Locke appears in front of Oliver.

Locke: Who are you?

Oliver: I'm Oliver. Oliver Cast. You must be Locke. Welcome to my land.

Locke: I didn't see any flag waving!

King of Cordan: Locke. We met up with him, and joined him.

Locke turns to see the kings from Argon and Cordan.

Locke: Wait... What?

Oliver: We are assembling a force to take Scythe down. The force that will be known forevermore as the Hijarrusaifu!

Locke: Where is this force?

Oliver: Show youselves! He's no enemy!

Thousands of men from all 4 kingdoms pour in from various places.

Locke: Noone has deserted you?

Oliver: They will stay and fight for this world!

Army: Long Live General Cast!

Locke: So I See...

Oliver: Locke, will you join us?

Locke: Why not? I thought I was alone! Now, I feel invincable!

Scythe: Status report!

Dark Knight: Scythe, We've conquered the land. It is ours now. Noone opposes us!

Scythe: Excellent!

Dark Knight: What shall we focus on?

Scythe: Training. Some day, there will be opposition. We must be unstoppable!

Oliver: Locke. What are your plans?

Locke: Huh? Now, or after?

Oliver: Both.

Locke: Hmm... I will fight to the death to avenge the fallen. But however.  
afterwards, I'm not needed. I think I may just rest for a long, long time.

Scythe: Hahaha!

A dark knight swings at another. The other dark knight blocks

Scythe: HA-Hahaha!

A light fighter swings a stick at another. The other leaps over the blow and strikes his sparring partner across the chest

Oliver: Good run. Keep it up!

The two forces continue to train, until one day...

Oliver: Huff... Huff...

Locke: You are getting better! If I didn't know better, I'd call you a seeker!

Oliver: Huff... Thanks... Huff...

Scout: GENERAL CAST!

A scout stumbles over a rock, and gets back up, attempting to calm down enough to tell Oliver of his news.

Oliver: Yes?

Scout: There is an enemy scout party... HEADED THIS WAY!

Oliver: Stay calm! What are their numbers?

Scout: This is what frightens me... There is more then 200 in it. That's a huge scout party. I won't try to imagine the size of an army!

Oliver: Everyone! Positions!

The thousands of men hide

Dark Knight: What are you doing here, boy?

Oliver: Enjoying the scenery. What about you?

Dark Knight: Come with us. Scythe may wish to interrigate you!

Oliver: No.

Dark Knight: W... Was that a NO? DO YOU REALIZE MY POWER?

Oliver: ... No.

Dark Knight: DIEE!

The thousands of men pour out

ARMY OF BLACK: 254 ARMY OF WHITE: 7545

The Dark Knight stops in his tracks.

Dark Knight: Wh... Who are you guys?

Oliver: We are the Hijarrusaifu! We shall purify the darkness!

Dark Knight: U... Uh... Are you going to kill us?

Oliver: Only if you refuse to join us!

Dark Knight: B... But Scythe would...

The army of white takes one step and unsheathes their swords.

Dark Knight: OK! OK! I will join you!

Oliver: Good. But I have one question... Where is Scythe's stronghold?

Dark Knight: It... It... It is within the ruins of Bermuda.

Oliver: THAT BASTARD! Locke, We will move out... NOW!

Locke: Okay! Let's go, men!

The army begins marching.

Scout: Scythe! We have news! Our scout party hasn't returned!

Scythe: WHAT? They know the consiquence of being late...

Scout: I... Think that they are dead!

Scythe: It begins...

Oliver: Attack!

The army of white charges at the forces guarding Cordan

ARMY OF WHITE: 7799 ARMY OF BLACK: 2345

The dark army marches into the fight with no fear.

Oliver: Flank! Flank them!

The army of white forms 2 parties. They attack from both sides!

When the dust clears, the white are victorious!

ARMY OF WHITE: 5231

Oliver: Good job!

Scout within Argon: General! The Hijarrusaifu! They've come to kill us!

Oliver: GO!

ARMY OF WHITE: 5231 ARMY OF BLACK: 234

When the dust clears, the white stand victorious!

Army of white: 4893

Oliver: We won!

Scout in Alderaan: Sir! They've come!

General: Let's kill them...

Oliver: Okay... We seem evenly matched!

ARMY OF WHITE: 4893 ARMY OF BLACK: 3523

General: Kill them all!

When the dust clears, the white are victorious

Locke: Damn... I'm wounded...

Oliver: Can't I cast aura?

Locke: I would have... but there is only the old type of healing spell that works... I must stay out of the last battle.

ARMY OF WHITE: 2234

Then... The day came when Bermuda became the battleground...

Oliver: Fight! For Bermuda!

The two armies collide!

ARMY OF WHITE: 2123 (Some Ran)  
ARMY OF BLACK: 2613

(When the dust clears, the white are left standing.)

Oliver: Close...

ARMY OF WHITE: 257

Oliver: What... NO! Re-Enforcements!

ARMY OF White: 257 ARMY OF BLACK: 127 The White Was Winning.  
Then All Of A Sudden, A Man In White Robes And A Red Belt Stepped Forward... Wielding A Scythe.  
The Scythe Was Monstrously Huge.  
The Blade Itself Was That Of A 2 Handed Sword, Lengthly And Powerful.  
It Was Carved Of Dragon Fang, The Handle Was Made Of Dragon Scale.  
The Handle And Blade Were Painted With Both The Blood Of His Victims And Phoenix Blood.

Man: Dare You Challenge The Mighty Scythe?

The Scythe Army Was Wiped Out... Only He Remained.  
Then The White Army Charged Him, Not Viewing Him A Threat.

Scythe: Petty Fools! Now Feel My Wrath!

The White Army Has 58 People Left.

The Army Stands Aside As One Man Runs At Him.

White Fighter: Aaaaaahhh! Die, Scythe!

Scythe Dashes Toward Him.

The Fighter Slices To The Side.

Scythe Ducks At An Inhuman Speed, And Stands To The Side Of Him,  
Crouching. He Then Strikes Him With The Scythe. The Fighter Falls To The Ground, Helplessly In 2.

ARMY OF White: 57

The Entire Army Looks At Eachother And Gasps. 25 Start To Run.

Oliver Steps Onto The Battlefield.

Oliver: Fight, Men! Fight For The Pride Of Bermuda! If We Fall,  
We Shall Fall Together!

15 Of The Running Men Halt, Turn And Rejoin The Battle.

ARMY OF White: 47

Scythe: Come Then! Come And Die!

Scythe Charges, Fearlessly Into The Fray!

Three Men Slice At The Same Time!  
Scythe Does A Backflip, Avoiding The First!  
He Ducks When He Lands, Avoiding The Second!  
The Other Stabbed! Scythe Jumped And Landed On The Top Of The Blade!

White Fighter: Impossible!

Scythe Lowers The Scythe Until It Is Aligned With Everyone's Neck.  
Then, He Spins It In A Whirl.

The Three Fighters Fall, Defeated.

ARMY OF WHITE: 44

Scythe: Aaaaaahahahahahahahaha! Come! Die! Fall!

Scythe Slices 5 In One Swing!

ARMY OF WHITE: 39

Scythe: You Shan't Succeed, Cast!

5 Men Stab! Scythe Cartwheels Out Of Danger, Slicing One In The Neck In The Process!

The Other 4 Stabbed Eachother.

ARMY OF WHITE: 34

Scythe: Fall, Cast! The Hijarrusaifu Shan't Succeed! You Shall DIE!

10 Of The Fighters Run At Him. They Charge!

Scythe Yells: Anger... Wrath... Pain... There May Be A Time When Man Can Calm God's Anger... But They Cannot Avoid Destiny!  
DEATH SCYTHE SLASH!

Scythe Runs At The Ten Men! He Smiles, Confident!  
He Dissapears Before He Meets Them...

Men: Where Did He Go? Do You See Him?

Scythe Appears Before One, Slices 30 Times, And Then Dissapears.

The Man Who Was Brutally Victimized Falls To The Ground... Then The Rest Of Him Follows.

Men: There! Did You See That?

Scythe Appears To The Side Of A Line Of 5 Of Them, Dashes To The Other, Whirling In A Frenzy! He Jumps! His Jump Led Him 15 Feet Into The Air!  
All The Men Look At Him...

Then A Dark Flash Occurs, And When It Ends, He Is Past Them! They Are Dead!

ARMY OF WHITE: 24

Oliver: Retreat! We Cannot Win Like This!

The Men Happily Flee For Their Lives.

Scythe Throws His Scythe!  
It Spins And Mows Down A Large 15 Of Them! Then, Surprisingly,  
It Flew Like A Boomerang, Coming Back To His Hand!

ARMY OF WHITE: 9

They Run... But Oliver Stays!

Men In White: General Cast, Flee!

Oliver: Keep Running! Go!

Scythe: Time For You To Die!

The Two Dash At Eachother!

Scythe Does A Diagonal Slash!

Oliver Leaps Back, And Turns Around And Slashes!

Scythe Nimbly Blocks! He Hits The Sword Out Of Oliver's Hand,  
Sending It Flying!

Scythe: Now, You Die!

Oliver: You First!

The Sword Begins Falling, Oliver Jumps And Catches It, But As He Does, Scythe Cleaves His Side!

On The Way Down, Oliver Blocks The Next Horisontal Slash,  
And Slashes And Then Stabs.

Scythe: This Is Where I Fall...

Scythe Falls To The Ground, Defeated.

Oliver: I've... won...

Oliver falls to the ground... defeated. 


End file.
